The quantization function is often an important part of digital image processing. Quantization generally involves compression of a digital image and is used to allow for digital images to be stored and transported more efficiently, amongst other things. Presently, quantization functions require computer instructions that perform division operations. For most computer architectures division operations require many more clock cycles to complete than multiplication operations. Attempts have been made to replace the division operation in the quantization function with a single multiplication operation. However, the results are inaccurate for some applications (e.g. blurring or distorting the image). Currently, it is believed that there are no accurate and efficient ways to implement quantization functions without performing a division operation. Accordingly, an efficient and accurate way to perform the quantization operation of the digital image compression process is needed.